I Choose you
by Konohamidori
Summary: Fic hallo dari author: Kesalahpahaman yang menyeret Sakura harus berurusan dengan seorang CEO bermulut kasar Namikaze Naruto, Keduanya tak pernah akur setiap kali bertemu. Sampai suatu hari keduanya saling membutuhkan, mereka dapat melihat hal yang berbeda.
1. Salah paham

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini by: gue lah pokonya.**

**Warning: Ancur ga ketolong, bahasa kacau, alur kayak maling motor yang dikejar warga, buta eyd dan kekurangan yang busuk-busuk semua ada di sini. mo baca silahkan, engga juga bodo amat. Author iseng lagi muahahaha.**

.

.

.

"Maaf, kau pasti lama menunggu, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk ini" Ino menunduk untuk mencium pipi Naruto. Ia membuka mantelnya dan langsung meminum sampanye yang ada di depannya.

"Sai tiba-tiba menelfonku, jadwalku jadi berantakan, kau yakin tak masalah?"

Naruto tersenyum memaklumi, memiliki kekasih seorang super model yang sibuk bukan hal yang mudah ketika ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa ada gangguan. Ia sudah tahu ini pasti akan terjadi "Aku memaklumi. Kau pasti sangat sibuk hari ini"

"Yah,.. akan ada pemotretan lagi untuk edisi musim gugur, jadi aku harus bersiap-siap karena itu benar-benar akan menyita waktuku. Ini membuatku lelah"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia mulai terpikir sesuatu.

"Apa sekarang aku juga mengganggu waktumu?" Naruto merasa ia seperti baru saja menjadi pengganggu. Bagaimanapun, ia juga tidak akan senang jika ada orang lain yang mengusiknya jika waktunya ia sedang bekerja. Percayalah itu akan sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aaa tidak, bukan seperti itu" Ino menuang kembali sampanye itu ke dalam gelasnya. ia menuangkannya sampai separuh penuh. "Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang pentingkan? Apa itu.. hm?"

Naruto menggenggam kotak cincinnya, ia ragu dan ingin mengurungkan saja niatnya untuk melamar Ino malam ini. Belum lagi sepertinya Ino tidak berada dalam mood yang cukup baik. Naruto harus bersabar menunggu momen baik itu datang.

.

.

.

**Dukkk!**

"Ittai"

Sakura mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur dinding. Ia ketiduran lagi sehabis mengepel lantai sejak pagi sampai tubuhnya itu kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Ia melihat jam sudah hampir tengah malam, jam kerjanyapun sudah hampir habis dan sudah waktunya untuk menutup restoran. Walau masih sangat lelah dan mengantuk ia harus bisa menahannya. Pekerjaan sekarang ini sangat sulit untuk dicari, dan ia tidak ingin dipecat hanya karena ia ketahuan tidur di saat jam kerja. Sakura sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Temari, karena teman baiknnya itu pasti membantunya agar ia tidak ketahuan Anko karena tidur di restorannya.

"Sakura!"

"Y-ya"

Sakura cepat-cepat bangun setelah mendengar Anko yang memanggilnya, itu tidak akan bagus jika ia ketahuan. Dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Sakura memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi dihadapan Anko. Wanita galak itu menaikkan alisnya, ia tahu gigi besar berkilau itu pasti menyimpan rahasia.

"Sangat mencurigakan" ucap Anko sambil memandang punggung Sakura yang sedang terburu-buru mengambil spons untuk mencuci piring.

.

.

.

Naruto memasukkan kembali tangannya untuk mengambil cincin dari sakunya, namun saat Ino kembali bicara Naruto kembali menarik tanganya. Naruto sangat deg-degan sampai perutnya terasa mual. Keberaniannya timbul dan menghilang di saat yang sama. Ia ingin mengatakannya sekarang juga namun Ino selalu saja menyela dengan segala keluhannya tentang karir kemodelannya yang semakin menurun.

"Sayang, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan ibumu? Tolong bilang padanya agar aku bisa bertemu dengan para desainer itu. Kau tahu? karirku sebagai model akan semakin bersinar jika aku mendapat bantuan orang dalam. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

Naruto meraba cincinnya lagi. Ia menatap Ino yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Naruto tak keberatan dengan semua kemauan Ino yang terkesan memanfaatkannya. Naruto memang terlalu mencintai Ino. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu dan rela memberi semua hartanya selama Ino bersamanya. Yang Naruto pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa memenangkan Ino untuk malam ini! dan bagaimana ia harus mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini untuk segera melamarnya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing memikirkan itu semua, bahkan ocehan Ino hanya ditanggapinya dengan mengangguk patuh seperti orang bodoh.

"Saat aku di Paris, apa aku boleh memakai apartemenmu di sana? Bagaimana dengan rambut baruku, apa aku cocok dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam? ah saat aku kemari ada kru bodoh yang menumpahkan soda di tas ku, bagaimana dengan yang baru? aku ingin tas kulit sayang, lihat warna pirusnya cantik kan?"

Ino terus mengabsen segala kebutuhannya dan Naruto hanya akan selalu mengatakan "ya" dengan mudah. Ino tersenyum puas mendengarnya, bibirnya terkembang penuh yang justru membuat Naruto tanpa sadar kembali jatuh cinta karena melihat senyuman Ino yang membuatnya bisa lupa akan dunia.

Ino adalah satu-satunya gadis yang membuat Naruto bisa percaya soal jatuh cinta, gadis itu begitu berarti untuknya.

Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Naruto baru saja mengatakannya, tanpa terbata-bata, dia begitu yakin dengan perasaanya kali ini.

"Menikahlah denganku, Ino?"

"..."

Beberapa detik hanya ada hening, Ino menatap cincin itu dengan bisu. Tidak ada berlian besar di atasnya. Naruto tidak berlutut atau menekuk kakinya, ia hanya menggenggam tangannya yang terasa hangat. Ino bahkan tidak tahu Naruto akan melamarnya malam ini, ia begitu terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tapi..

"Maaf... "

"..."

Ino menutup kotak cincinnya itu dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto terlihat sangat kecewa di sana "Bisakah kita tidak terburu-buru, paling tidak dua tahun lagi setelah aku kembali dari Paris. Aku harus mengejar karirku Naruto, kita bisa menunggu kan?"

Naruto menatap kecewa cincin itu.

Ino menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ckittt**!

Mobil van hitam besar itu berdecit sampai mengeluarkan bunyi bising di telinga. Nyaris saja si pengemudi hampir menabrak tiang lampu dipinggir jalan.

"Ouchh, Kepalaku! Kepalaku! Aku pasti mati, ibuuuuu!" Gai meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kebentur dasboard tadi, cukup keras sampai kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia bisa melihat bintang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya tanpa teleskop.

Kakashi mendesis geram melihat Gai selalu rusuh kalau ikut melakukan misi bersamanya. Ia selalu berlebihan, padahal tidak terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Ck... hentikan tingkahmu itu Gai, kita sudah sampai" Ucap Kakashi yang mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas seatbelnya.

Sedikit tak percaya, pelan-pelan Gai mengintip dari celah tangannya, sebenarnya ia belum berani melihat apapun. Pria berambut bob itu tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan si Kakashi tukang bohong-siapa tahu mereka saat ini sedang tergantung di ujung jurang dan Kakashi hanya menghiburnya. Kalau saja melihat bagaimana Kakashi menyetir seperti di sirkuit balap mobil tadi? cih... dia mana bisa percaya itu.

Gai membuka matanya, di depannya sudah ada restoran masakan Perancis yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk melakukan misi hari ini. Gai cukup lega, ternyata dia masih selamat.

"Kau sudah gila, Kakashi? Kau tahu itu hampir saja membunuh nyawa kita tadi!"

Kakashi mengedikkan bahu, tidak ingin peduli dan tidak ingin menceramahi orang yang lebih tua darinya, apalagi dia seorang Maito Gai. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang chakra.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, kau tahu.. ini semua karena kesalahanmu Gai"

"Aku, kenapa aku?" Gai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah polosnya itu. Kakashi menggeram sampai giginya bergemerutuk saat mengingat sudah berapa kali ia lari ke toilet dalam satu hari ini. Misi mereka jadi berantakan akibat diare karena ulah si rambut bulat itu.

Kakashi menarik kerah jaket Gai dan mendorong paksa wajahnya sampai menempel di jendela kaca mobilnya.

"Kau dan ramen kadaluarsamu itu yang membuat kita terlambat bodoh. kalau kita gagal dengan misi ini bukan hanya nyonya yang akan membunuhmu, tapi aku orang pertama yang akan lebih dulu menghabisimu, Gai"

Gai bergidik ngeri membayangkan ancaman Kakashi yang jarang diingkari oleh pria berambut putih itu jika ia sedang kesal. Pria itu terlalu serius untuk diajak bermain-main.

"Maa-maa jangan marah begitu Kakashi, kitakan bestfriend, ya. Toh alamatnya juga baru dikirim ibiki kan? tenang saja, misi kita pasti akan sukses"

"Cih.. berhenti membual Gai, siapkan semuanya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23: 45 pm**

Dengan perlahan Sakura mencoba membangunkan orang yang sepertinya sedang tidur itu.

"Tuan!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu dengan pelan, sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat iris biru pria itu mulai terbuka.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dan melihat pelayan wanita disampingnya itu sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ah- maafkan aku" racau Naruto yang dengan cepat mengambil dompet di saku jasnya dan memberikan tip pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya melongo saat diberi uang tip yang begitu banyak. Padahalkan dia mau membangunkan pria itu dan bukan minta tip.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. ia pergi dengan kepala yang terasa pusing. Ia menghabiskan sampanye itu sendirian. Penolakan ino akan lamarannya membuat ia kecewa. Naruto bahkan menghabiskan dua botol anggur itu sekaligus yang justru membuat kepalanya seperti ditimpa beton.

"Tuan? Tunggu.. anda hampir lupa membawanya" Sakura memberikan kotak hitam itu pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi teringat dengan penolakan Ino. Itu membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut.

"Buang saja!"

"Hah?" Sakura memutar-mutar kotak itu untuk menebak isinya, ia sebenarnya tidak cukup peduli untuk apapun yang ada di dalamnya, namun setelah ia membukanya Sakura hanya bisa menganga. Cincin putih berukiran spiral di sisi dalamnya itu terlihat berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu. Mata Sakura sekejap dibuat terpukau karena cincin itu sangat indah.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" Sakurapun segera tersadar, ia berlari untuk mengejar Naruto yang hampir menghilang di pintu keluar restoran.

"Tunggu, tuan! kau tidak boleh meninggalkan barang apapun di sini, jika memang tidak menginginkannya buang itu dengan tanganmu sendiri" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto dan ngeletakin cincinya dalam genggaman Naruto. Namun Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Itu cantik, untukmu saja" Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpukau dengan cantiknya cincin itu.

'Ta-tapi... eh, kemana dia?" Sakura melihat pria itu tidak kelihatan lagi, dia melihat jarinya memang jauh terlihat lebih cantik. Ia menaikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah, toh dia sudah memberikannya untukku"

.

.

.

.

.

**Di waktu yang sama :**

Kau bisa melihatnya Gai?"

"Ya. Aku melihat tuan muda sudah memasang cincinnya, kuyakin dia pasti kekasihnya" Tak percaya dengan ucapan Gai, Kakashi merampas teropong itu dan memastikannya sendiri.

"Hm.. Itu pacar tuan Naruto!"

Kakashi memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gai mengenakan sarung tangan dan pakaian karet yang ketat. Mereka sudah siap dengan misi kali ini.

"Jalankan sesuai rencana Gai"

"Siap bosku"

Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya sebelum Anko mendapati pekerjaanya belum juga selesai. Ia pasti akan kena marah lagi. Sakura mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan semuanya. Namun tiba-tiba entah dari mana datangnya dua orang pria itu muncul dari belakang Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia diculik dan kepalanya ditutup oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Siapa kalian. Hei lepaskan aku" Sakura terus meronta.

"Mau apa kalian? Aku masih punya pekerjaan.. hei.. lepas!"

"Hei, Tol..."

**Buk! **

Kakashi membawa tubuh Sakura yang pingsan setelah diberi obat bius dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Setelah mobil itu pergi, Temari yang baru saja dari dapur tidak bisa menemukan Sakura di mana-mana. Ia hanya melihat set alat pembersih dan sapu yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Sakura-chan, kau tertidur lagi ya?"

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"fyuhhh..."

Dengkuran halus itu menandakan Sakura telah jauh terlelap. Aroma tenang dari akar bunga iris yang menguar juga membuat tidunya semakin nyenyak. Kakinya sedari tadi terus bergerak untuk menggeser selimut halus dari kakinya yang sempat turun. Demi apapun! Tidurnya kali ini begitu nyaman. Kasurnya begitu empuk dan kamarnya juga terasa hangat. Rasanya ia seperti tidur di antara tumpukan bulu-bulu yang begitu halus.

"Hm..." Sakura terus menikmati asiknya mengelus-elus kasurnya yang nyaman.

Sampai... setelah beberapa detik, otaknya yang waras itu akhirnya kembali dan ia segera sadar. Tidak, Sakura merasa ini semua terlalu janggal. Entah sejak kapan futon tuanya itu terasa empuk dan lagi... tidak mungkin kamarnya itu terasa hangat-dinding kamarnya saja berlubang sampai membuat angin begitu leluasa masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia bahkan selalu kedinginan di kamarnya itu setiap malam.

Tapi ini?

Sakura segera bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ada ranjang besar, lampu kristal, dinding kokoh dan penghangat ruangan? Jelas sekali ini bukan kamarnya.

"Apa aku di hotel?"

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingat apapun selain malam itu ia telah diserang dan diculik oleh dua orang pria asing. Itu adalah hal yang benar-benar mengerikan bahkan sekedar untuk dipikirkan lagi. Sakura sangat takut, ia juga tidak tahu sekarang ia berada entah di mana.

"Kami sama! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?" Sakura melihat ke cermin besar yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia bisa memastikan semalam ia hanya memakai kemeja dan rok hitam selutut yang biasa dipakainya untuk bekerja. Lalu sekarang, kenapa ia bisa memakai kimono sexy ini? Ke mana pakaiannya?

**Ceklek**!

"Aaaa kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Sakura terkejut saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan dandananya yang tampak sexy dan berkelas. Sakura yakin ini seperti di film-film. Ia punya firasat yang akurat. Apa ia diculik semalam untuk dijual dan dijadikan wanita penghibur? Tidak, dia masih suci, tolong siapapun itu, lebih baik ia bekerja dengan Anko seumur hidup dari pada harus menjadi wanita penghibur.

"Siapa kau?" Sakura memandang wanita itu was-was. Entah mengapa ia punya firasat buruk dengan wanita cantik itu. Sakura tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya spontan melangkah mundur tiap kali wanita cantik itu mendekat maju ke arahnya sambil memasang senyuman yang sangat menakutkan bagi Sakura.

"..."

"Kyaaaa, kau cantik sekali, dattebane!"

"A-apa?" Sakura semakin takut saat wanita itu malah memeluknya erat sekali. Kakinya bahkan bergetar dan tidak kuat untuk melarikan diri. Cengkraman wanita itu terlalu kuat.

"Ahahaha, ya ampun, aku pasti sangat tidak sopan!" Wanita cantik itu menyadari raut bingung di wajah Sakura. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum yang belum berhenti sejak tadi.

"Maaf... kalau aku harus menculikmu seperti ini. Habisnya putraku itu sangat suka main rahasia-rahasiaan"

"HAH?"

"Aku Namikaze Kushina, tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Kau akan menikah dengan putraku dan kita akan jadi keluarga. Benarkan sayang?"

"What? tunggu apa maksudnya ini" Sakura begitu syok setelah mendengarnya. Nikah? Pacar aja ga punya, apa pula ini nikah-nikahan? Sakura mencoba menghindar dari 'lilitan' Kushina. Ia mulai mengerti bahwa ini mungkin hanya kesalah pahaman. Sakura juga berusaha menjelaskan supaya Kushina tidak salah paham. Pokoknya dia harus meluruskan ini semua.

"Nyonya, kau sepertinya salah orang, aku tidak bisa di sini karena aku punya pekerjaan, Aku bukan-"

"Yaa... Aku tahu anakku itu sangat pelit untuk memberitahukan pacarnya pada kami, dia memang selalu begitu" Kushina mengambil tangan Sakura yang dari tadi mengepal diatas pahanya. Kushina jelas melihat cincin keluarganya itu melekat di jari manis Sakura. Sangat cocok. Pikir Kushina.

Kushina kembali tersenyum, ia bahkan menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut untuk mulai mengajak gadis itu bicara sebagai sesama perempuan. Dan ternyata berhasil... Ilmu keibuan Kushina benar-benar terasa saat Sakura tak lagi merasa canggung dan gelisah seperti tadi. "... dan sekarang kami semua akan tahu siapa kau sayang, sudahlah, kau harus bersiap karena aku yang akan mengenalkanmu pada keluarga ini, jadi bersiaplah?" ucap Kushina yang mulai beranjak dari dudukannya di atas ranjang.

Sakura benar-benar tidak siap dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, ayolah ini hanya kesalahpahaman! Iya kesalahpahamaaan! dan kau harus meluruskannya Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, nyonya?"

**Tok.. tok.. tok... **

Sakura membatin karena ia terus terbata-bata seperti orang bodoh. Dia belum menjelaskan maksudnya dan Kushina terus saja menyela, apalagi setelah wanita berambut merah itu mengatakan "Masuk!" setelah ia mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya.

Belum habis keterkejutannya, Sakura harus terkejut lagi saat melihat beberapa maid berbaris masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membawa sesuatu. Sakura berkedip melihat semua barang-barang yang dibawa para maid itu ternyata semua disiapkan untuknya. Sakura sadar betul dengan semua itu, bahwa hal yang paling diinginkan oleh semua perempuan ada di depan matanya saat ini. Gaun mewah, perhiasan, sepatu dan kotak-kotak yang Sakura sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya tapi kelihatan sangat berkelas. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bahasa selain Jepang, tapi setelah membaca merek pada kotak itu, sepertinya ia bisa meyakinkan satu hal. Bahwa benda mewah itu pasti bukan buatan negaranya, mungkin Amerika atau juga buatan Eropa. Entahlah, dia tidak terlalu mengerti soal fashion.

"Kami akan melayani anda, nona Haruno".

Pelayan pribadi dari keluarga Namikaze itu membungkuk sesaat untuk meminta izin melayani dan melakukan makeover pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri masih bingung, ia tidak bisa merespon apapun. Entah mimpi apa ia semalam, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk diajak berpikir sekarang.

Para maid itu mulai bekerja dengan lebih dulu mengukur tubuh Sakura, menyentuh rambut pinknya, memeriksa kuku juga jari-jarinya dan melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh pada kulit dan tubuhnya.

**Srett!**

"Kyaaaaaa apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Sakura menjerit kencang saat pelayan itu menarik tali kimononya dan membuat tubuhnya terekspos. Bahkan Kushina yang sempat mendengar jeritan Sakura barusan hanya bisa tertawa geli di balik pintu setelah mendengar gadis itu berteriak.

"Tidak, Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

Killer Bee semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tidak menggubris salam dari beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya. Tidak sempat, Ini terlalu _urgent._

"**BOSS!"**

Naruto tidak berbalik dari kursinya setelah Bee memanggilnya dengan suara yang cukup berisik. Pria kuning itu masih diam memperhatikan jalanan sore yang macet dari jendela transparan di ruangannya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Bee menetralkan napasnya yang naik turun setelah tadi berjalan terburu-buru. Ia punya informasi penting yang harus disampaikan.

"Boss, aku mendapat kabar kalau-"

"**Ck****!****"**

Decakan sebal itu membuat Bee berhenti bicara. Alisnya mengerut melihat Naruto yang ia kenal tegas itu berubah menjadi mahluk lemah hanya dalam semalam karena sedang putus cinta. Bee juga memergoki Naruto sempat menggosok matanya barusan. "_ia habis menangis?"_

Naruto menutup berkas yang tertumpuk di meja- ia sepertinya hanya pura-pura sibuk.

"Aku sedang tak ingin dengar apapun! Aku sudah bilang padamukan Bee aku tak ingin diganggu!" Suara Naruto terdengar berat. Dan Bee sangat mengerti itu adalah sebuah peringatan untuknya. Baiklah...

Bee menarik napasnya. Ini yang paling tidak ia suka jika sudah berada dalam situasi dilema seperti ini. Informasi yang harus disampaikannya kali ini benar-benar serius. Kalau tidak segera disampaikan bosnya itu sendiri yang nanti akan rugi. Dan kalau sudah seperti itu, ujung-ujungnya dia juga yang akan kerepotan mengurus semuanya nanti.

"Tapi ini penting, boss!"

"Ya Tuhan! BEE!" Naruto berkata tegas dengan sedikit amarah di nada bicaranya. Itu artinya tidak boleh ada bantahan lagi. Naruto pun segera menyuruh Bee keluar dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

Bee menarik napas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang, Ia sudah siap jika ada benda melayang ke arahnya. Bodo amat! Yang penting ia sudah memberitahukannya.

"BOSS... PACARMU AKAN DIKENALKAN PADA SEMUA KELUARGA NAMIKAZE. DIA SUDAH ADA DI RUMAHMU!"

"..."

Butuh dua detik setelah terdengar suara **'krak' **dari kursi Naruto yang berputar. Saat Bee membuka matanya yang memicing, ia hanya bisa mendengar Naruto yang berteriak.

"Apa!" Naruto menatap pria besar itu dengan alisnya yang diangkat tinggi. Bingung, Naruto mulai berpikir. Padahal setelah penolakan Ino semalam ia telah menggap bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Apa mungkin Ino berubah pikiran?

Naruto segera mengambil jasnya yang tergantung di kursinya. Ia menatap Bee. Heran?

"Apa yang kau tunggu Bee, siapkan mobil!"

.

.

.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini aku?"

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dia cukup terkejut saat melihat rupanya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi wajah lelah, kantung mata, dan kulit kusam seperti dirinya sehari-hari. Sakura bahkan sempat tidak percaya kalau dia bisa berubah secantik itu. Wajahnya sekarang begitu segar dengan sapuan make-up yang serasi dengan gaunnya yang begitu indah. Entahlah, dia begitu bingung untuk mengatakannya, yang Sakura tahu ia benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik!

"Ya ampun, Apa aku melihat bidadari?" Sakura tersipu setelah dipuji oleh Kushina yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Sepertinya wanita berambut merah itu tidak akan pernah bosan-bosannya untuk memujinya.

Sakura kembali merasa canggung saat Kushina lagi-lagi memeluknya. Padahal Sakura sudah ingin menjelaskan pada Kushina bahwa semua ini mungkin kesalahpahaman dan harus diluruskan, tapi ketika melihat Kushina menangis sambil memeluknya, Sakura jadi tidak tega.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian segera bersama sayang" Ucap Kushina sambil menekan sudut matanya yang berair. Kushina benar-benar terharu karena putra satu-satunya itu akhirnya akan menikahi wanita cantik.

Mengingat itu, Kushina tersadar. Mereka harus segera turun untuk memulai acaranya. Keluarga Namikaze sudah berkumpul di bawah dan pasti sedang menunggu keduanya.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?"

Sakura tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Otaknya terasa beku seperti es. Ia bahkan tidak sadar mengikuti Kushina di sebelahnya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Namikaze. Sakura hanya bisa berharap. Siapapun... semoga ada yang menolongnya dari ini semua. siapapun!

**xxx**

"Ibu? Nenek!"

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu untuk mencari keberadaan Kushina dan Tsunade yang sedang berkumpul di sana. Ia hanya bisa terheran setelah melihat Kushina yang duduk di sofa tengah berbincang-bincang heboh dengan seorang wanita asing berambut merah muda. Naruto mencari-cari keberadaan Ino tapi tidak menemukannya. Mana? Katanya Ino di rumah?

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tsunade datang dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa kue matang yang masih panas. Ia segera meletakkan piring itu dan menghampri Naruto dengan senyum yang terpampang lebar di wajahnya.

"Naruto..." Tsunade 'menampar' punggung Naruto-cukup keras sampai Naruto nyaris tersedak dan melirik neneknya itu yang mau menyambutnya atau malah membunuhnya? Entahlah, mungkin itu karena efek bahagianya karena baru kali ini Naruto membawa seorang gadis ke rumahnya.

"Calon istrimu cantik sekali, Naruto" Ucap Tsunade begitu girang. Naruto melirik gadis merah muda yang dibilang neneknya itu cantik. Sebentar Naruto mulai berpikir, Ini semakin aneh, tidak ada Ino di rumahnya tapi ada gadis merah muda itu, dan apa tadi kata neneknya itu? Calon istri? yang benar saja!

Naruto berjalan untuk melihat lebih dekat gadis itu. Dia mulai mengamati beberapa detik. Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing, dan itu semakin membenarkan dugaannya saat mata hijau itu juga ikut melebar ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kau?"

"Kau?"

Naruto dan Sakura berhadap-hadapan dan mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Tentu saja mereka heran, karena baru dua puluh tiga jam yang lalu mereka bertemu di sebuah restoran masakan Perancis. Sakura yakin pria itu adalah pria mabuk yang memberinya cincin semalam, dan Naruto yakin ia memberikan cincin untuk melamar Ino pada gadis di depannya ini.

Beberpa menit hanya ada hening di ruangan itu, sampai Tsunade tiba tiba bertepuk tangan karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Semua menoleh ke arah Tsunade yang tampak heboh itu.

"Naruto?..." Panggilnya pada cucu satu-satunya itu. Naruto akhirnya menjadi orang terakhir yang ikut menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan setuju untuk melakukan pengobatan itu"

"APAAA?"

"Hei.. aku harus hidup lebih lama untuk melihatmu menikah"

"A-pa? Nenek setuju?" Ulangnya tak percaya. Naruto begitu terkejut. Astaga... ia benar-benar bahagia mendengar neneknya itu akhirnya mau berobat.

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk senang "Yeah, dulu aku tidak mau melakukannya karena kurasa itu percuma, untuk apa aku hidup kalau cucuku satu-satunya tidak mau menikah? Tapi..." Tsunade kembali menatap Sakura dengan senyum tulus yang tak pernah luntur sejak tadi. Sepertinya gadis merah muda itu begitu mudah untuk bisa disukai semua orang "... karena kau sudah bawa calon istrimu ke rumah, aku jadi ingin memperpanjang usiaku. Paling tidak sampai aku mendapat cicit. Jadi... kau bisa bawa si Kabuto itu mulai besok.

"..."

" Ya Tuhan, ibu serius?" Kushina bahkan sampai berdiri karena terkejut, ia begitu senang dengan keputusan mertuanya itu untuk mau berobat.

"Kyaaaaa, ini berkat Sakura-_chan_. Keluarga ini semakin bahagia sejak kau datang sayang" Kushina memeluk Sakura dan disusul Tsunade dan keluarga Namikaze yang lain. Sakura justru merasa risih karena ia dipeluk seperti teletubies oleh orang-orang yang masih asing baginya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menonton semuanya itu sepertinya juga setuju. Itu benar-neneknya itu mau melakukan pengobatan karena gadis bernama Sakura itu. Naruto pun mulai memperhatikan gadis merah muda itu. Jujur Naruto tidak mengenalnya, namun siapapun gadis itu, Naruto harus berterima kasih padanya.

Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas, setelah Sakura terbatuk-batuk karena hampir kehabisan napas. Dan tentunya setelah perkataan Kushina yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Jadi... tanggal berapa kalian akan menikah?"

**xxx**

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menjauh, yang Naruto yakini nenek atau ibunya itu tidak akan bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Maaf, aku tahu kau pasti kebingungan, tapi keluargaku memang seperti itu" Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya gadis itu bisa mengerti.

"Tak apa, ini hanya salah paham. Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya tapi sulit sekali, ibu dan nenekmu sulit sekali dihadapi"

"Ya, ibu dan nenekku memang sangat ingin tahu soal hubunganku. Tapi.., bisakah kau merahasiakan ini sampai aku yang mengatakan sendiri pada mereka? Tolonglah, nenekku itu bisa mati detik ini juga kalau tahu kau sebenarnya bukan pacarku, jadi kumohon berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus terseret ke dalam masalah seperti ini. Laki-laki di depannya ini terlihat sangat berharap dan sangat membutuhkannya, Sakura merasa tidak tega.

"Ehh.. baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin"

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Sakura memang wanita yang sangat baik. Ia sangat beruntung menemukan Sakura. Kebaikan Sakura itu sepertinya malah membuat Naruto tertarik. Dan di saat Naruto ingin mengajak gadis itu mengobrol lebih jauh, Naruto mau tidak mau harus mengangkat teleponnya yang terus bergetar. Ia tahu, sebagai pengusaha sukses ponselnya akan sering berbunyi dalam tiap beberapa menit. Narutopun meminta izin pada Sakura untuk menerima telepon. Ia bergeser sedikit menjauh dari gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sedang memandangi taman bunganya.

Sakura melihat koleksi taman bunga milik Naruto yang sangat luas, ia sangat takjub dengan banyaknya jenis bunga seperti yang sering dilihatnya di dalam lukisan.

"Apa aku harus bekerja seribu tahun lagi untuk bisa punya taman seperti ini?" Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri, ia terlalu jauh melamun, sampai ponsel yang ada di tas nya itu terus bergetar dan berhasil melenyapkan mimpinya. Sakura terkejut sampai membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat layar ponselnya itu menerima pesan. Ia bergegas untuk pergi secepatnya. Ia harus pergi sekarang.

Beberapa menit, Naruto kembali ke taman dan sangat terkejut melihat Sakura sedang memanjat pagar tamannya. Gadis itu berteriak kencang saat Naruto memberikan tanda sebagai 'jangan lakukan itu'

"Maaf tuan, aku berubah pikiran sepertinya aku tidak bisa" Ucap Sakura sambil melompat dari tembok.

Namun sial bagi Sakura temboknya tinggi sekali, ditambah gaunnya yang sempit membuat Sakura sulit bergerak, Naruto datang dan mencoba menariknya, namun Sakura lebih cepat untuk bisa melompat ke luar.

"Maafkan aku"

Naruto mengumpat karena ia hanya berhasil menarik tas Sakura. Sementara gadis itu berhasil melarikan diri. Naruto sangat marah.

"Bee, cepat dapatkan gadis itu untukku!"

TBC...

.

.

.

hi, happy new year gaes wkwkw.

sebelumnya makasih nih kalau nanti ada reader yg masih mo baca fic-fic gue hehehe. Btw, nggak mau ngebela diri karna telah menghilang bertahun-tahun dan molor kalau mo update. maap keun ya :).

oh iya Fic ini terinspirasi dari ala-ala Cinderella, makanya gue buat genrenya romance familiy. enggak bakalan pure sih kayak dongeng atau versi Disney nya, Ya pokonya suka suka gue lah gimana entar wkwkwk.

Btw, semoga ini ga jelek2 amatlah ya, kalau terlalu jelek, yaudah nanti saya hapus.

ini tanya-tanya yang sering ditanyain redear. bahkan sampe nyariin di pm. makasih dah mau kepo sama konohamidori. siapapun kamu, yang kamu lakukan itu: kurang kerjaan nak :)

Q: Thor udah pensiun? Fic yang lain kapan update?

A: Gimana mo pensiun, cerita gue masih pada chap 1. gue selesein dulu lah baru pensi. Gue usahain tetap update di waktu yg tidak bisa athor sendiri janjikan hehehe. Yang penting tamat keun!

Q: kok cerita lu jelek semua Kon***?

A: gue amatir, nulis kalok suka doang, ya kalo lu mau.. baca aja, enggak juga bodo amat kampret lu, muaah (kiss)

Q: nulis genre gitu2 doang, yang lain dong!

A: kalau otak lagi gak busuk, nanti gue buat. fokus ke cerita yang ada dulu.

Q: kok lu sok asik Thor?

A: Jadi orang jangan dibuat susah, Asikin aja lagi.

Q: kakak lucu

A: gue introvert, tapi makasih kalau dibilang lucu. *nyengir jijik

PS: makasih sudah dukung saya, yang pm dan nanya2 seputar ff. saya senang tiap baca review dan masukan kalian. itu membuat saya jadi pengen nulis lagi :)


	2. Cincin Pembawa Takdir

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sambil menatap serius ke arah dua orang yang saat ini masih berlutut di lantai. Gai dan Kakashi-adalah dua orang penyebab kekacawan yang menyebabkan semua ini berakhir menjadi masalah besar. Naruto tak habis pikir bahwa ke dua pelayan setianya itu malah berbelok untuk menuruti perintah Kushina dan menculik pacarnya. Namun yang lebih parahnya lagi, adalah karena mereka malah menculik orang yang salah!

"Habisnya dia cantik sih boss, jadi kami pikir dia pacarmu"

"Aish.. DASAR BODOH!" Naruto terlihat geram, mana mungkin hanya karena cantik semua wanita bisa jadi pacarnya! Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib wanita cantik di luar sana, apa mereka ingin menculiknya satu per-satu? Itu hanya alasan yang terlalu mengada-ada.

"Tapi... bukankah itu aneh boss, kalau dia memang bukan pacarmu, kenapa kau memasang cincin itu untuknya? Seharusnya kau..."

**GLEKK!**

Gai meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Sepertinya ia salah bicara lagi. Mulutnya itu seharusnya dijahit. Bahkan Kakashi sudah memberinya tatapan 'matilah kita Gai' saat dirasanya Naruto semakin dekat dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

Lutut keduanya kembali bergetar. Bahkan rasanya mereka seperti akan dijatuhi hukuman gantung. Inikah terakhir kalinya mereka berdua hidup?

Naruto mendekat, dan ia berbisik di antara telinga Gai dan Kakashi.

"Kalian ingin minum?"

Seketika mata Gai dan Kakashi yang awalnya tertutup, sekarang menyisakan satu untuk mengintip. Mereka berdua saling pandang-pandangan dengan satu mata. Tidak jadi matikah?

"Boss...?"

"Aku sedang butuh teman mengobrol"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning**: fic gila, rush, ga nyambung, aneh. siap kecewa sama cerita dan authornya yang lelet up, jangan berharap sama fic ini bakal bikin lu puas. isi nya pokonya jelek, iya jelek, yaaah..kalau lu bandel yaudah...

**.**

**Chapter 2: **Cincin Wasiat pembawa takdir.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menutup mata sambil duduk diam di kursi kebesarannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin marah-marah sepagi ini, bahkan Gai dan Kakashi saja sampai ia lepas. Naruto juga sedang tidak mood untuk melihat-lihat tumpukan dokumen apapun yang sudah menumpuk di mejanya. Paginya sudah cukup suram setelah Kushina memarahinya seperti ia masih bocah sekolah dasar. Naruto mana tahu, kalau cincin yang ia beri ke gadis asing itu adalah cincin warisan milik keluarganya yang sangat berharga. Kushina saja sampai menendang tulang keringnya setelah tahu, kalau Sakura ternyata bukan pacarnya. Naruto jadi bingung kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit. Ibunya itu memang terlalu cepat mendapat informasi apapun tentangnya. Dan berkat kejadian malam itu juga, Kushina langsung menyuruh Naruto agar menemukan cincin itu secepatnya. Paling tidak sebelum Tsunade mengetahui kebohongannya dan membatalkan pengobatan itu. Aaahh tidak, itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Makanya ia harus bisa menemukan Sakura sekarang juga.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto menarik tangan Sakura__ dan __membawanya__ menjauh, yang Naruto yakini__ nenek atau ibunya itu tidak __akan __bisa mendengar perbincangan mereka._

_"__Maaf, aku tahu kau pasti kebingungan, tapi keluargaku memang seperti itu" Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya gadis itu __bisa __mengerti._

_"Tak apa, ini hanya salah paham"_

_Di sisi lain, Kushina terus menoleh, ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang untuk mencari Sakura yang belum kembali setelah sepuluh menit dari kamar kecil. Ia masih ingin mengobrol banyak dengan calon menantunya itu. Tapi saat Kushina mencarinya di sana, Sakura sudah tidak ada, makanya ia mencari ke seluruh ruangan, siapa tahu gadis itu sedang kesasar di rumahnya. Namun sebaiknya Kushina mencarinya di taman, karena tempat itu menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia periksa. Mungkin saja Sakura memang ada di sana._

_"Tapi.., bisakah kau merahasiakan ini sampai aku yang mengatakan sendiri pada mereka? Tolonglah, nenekku itu bisa mati detik ini juga kalau tahu kau sebenarnya bukan pacarku, jadi kumohon berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku" _

_Sakura mengangguk, ia menyetujui permintaan Naruto _

_"Ehh.. baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin"_

_"..."_

_'melakukannya sebaik mungkin...' Langkah Kushina seketika berhenti, ia hanya bisa membatu di tempat saat mendengar perbincangan Naruto dan Sakura barusan. Ia tidak salah dengar tadi. PURA-PURA? Ya Tuhan, Jantung Kushina serasa mau copot setelah mengetahuinya. Sakura-gadis itu ternyata bukan pacar anaknya, lalu kenapa ia bisa memakai cincin warisan keluarganya itu? Apa Naruto tidak ingat penjelasannya kalau cincin itu adalah benda milik keluarganya yang sangat berharga. Cincin yang tidak boleh diberi ke sembarang orang karena bisa membawa akibat buruk. Cincin itu adalah pembawa benang merah yang tidak bisa hanya terikat pada satu ujungnya. Tapi Sakura... sebenarnya siapa gadis itu?_

_Kushina memijit pelipisnya. Jika ia saja nyaris pingsan mengetahui hal ini, maka Tsunade tidak boleh tahu soal ini. untuk itu Kushina akan merahasiakan ini dulu setelah ia nanti menghajar Naruto dan meminta penjelasan anaknya itu._

_**Flashback end.**_

"Hn..."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ini sudah hampir siang, dan Bee belum juga melapor apapun dari hasil mencari gadis 'pencuri' cincinnya itu. Jelas saja hal itu membuatnya bertambah kesal karena penasaran.

"Kenapa dia itu lama sekali, dattebayo!" Ucap Naruto kesal. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya dan mencoba menghubungi Killer Bee di sana.

**xxx**

"Kau yakin, tidak kenal dengan gadis rambut merah muda itu? Ayolah, aku ini bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, hanya sebentar saja"

Temari memutar bola matanya malas, dia sudah memberitahukan kata "tidak" untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya. Restoran tempatnya bekerja memang belum memasuki jam ramai. Tapi tetap saja ada Anko yang terus mengawasinya dari jauh. Ia tidak ingin terlihat mengobrol di saat jam kerja. Tapi pria di depannya ini terus saja berisik dan terus membuntutinya kemanapun dia pergi, itu membuatnya risih sekaligus kesal di saat yang sama.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu apapun! dan berhentilah mengikutiku terus!" Ucap Temari sambil menunjukkan wajah galaknya yang merasa terganggu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau cari, jadi pergilah! kau mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Ucap Temari sambil mendorong paksa Bee untuk keluar dari dapurnya.

"Tapi aku ingin bicara dengannya, ini soal hidup dan matiku, ku mohon bantu aku sekali ini saja, ya?" Bee berusaha bertahan, ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menutupi jalan dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

Sebenarnya ini semua atas suruhan Naruto- Bee mendatangi lagi restoran tempat kejadian ini bermula. Ia mencari Sakura di sana untuk mengambil cincinnya, tapi sial, Bee tidak bisa menemukan Sakura di restoran itu.

"Nona ayolah, sebentar saja"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

**Duakk!**

"ittai!" Bee meringis. Lututnya seperti dialiri listrik saat ia jatuh tadi. Sepertinya Temari mendorongnya terlalu keras.

"Apa kau harus sekejam ini?"

"Aku kan tadi sudah menyuhmu pergi. Kau sendiri yang memaksaku berbuat kasar"

"Cih..." Bee pun akhirnya berdiri. Lututnya masih terasa ngilu. Wanita pirang ini galak sekali. Dia ternyata tidak bisa diajak bernegosiasi secara lembut. Ahhh... bikin darah tingginya naik saja.

"Dasar payah! bosku bahkan bisa membeli restoran jelek seperti ini"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau hanya harus pergi sekarang juga. Atau aku akan memanggil polisi untukmu! Cepat pergi sana!" Temari mengancam sambil mengambil sapu lidi yang ada di dekatnya. Ia sudah gerah mendengar pria besar di depannya ini karena terlalu sibuk mengoceh. Padahal ada sekarung bawang putih di dapur yang sedang menantinya untuk dikupas, tapi karena orang di depannya ini terlalu keras kepala. Temari sepertinya harus mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya.

"PERGIII!"

**Duakk!**

"Arghhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

"Apa Sakura akan menjenguk ku hari ini? ya Tuhan, baru sehari aku bahkan sudah merindukannya"

Kushina berhenti mengupas apel saat Tsunade bertanya mengenai gadis yang dibawa anaknya itu tadi malam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa untuk gadis yang kabur dengan cincin wasiat keluarganya itu. Tsunade masih dalam proses pengobatan dan Kushina sebaiknya berhati-hati bicara.

"Sakura pasti sedang sibuk, tapi aku akan menyuruhnya untuk melihat ibu pekan ini"

Tsunade menggeleng, ia terpikir sesuatu.

"Aaah tidak, tidak, aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Calon pengantin harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kan? Naruto harus membuat Sakura yakin akan itu. Jadi biarkan saja mereka, kita tidak boleh menggangu mereka"

"Ah... ya..." Kushina hanya bisa tertawa garing, haduh... kalau saja Tsunade tahu kemana orang yang mereka bicarakan ini, Kushina bisa memastikan ia harus memesan batu nisan pada Hidan untuk ibu mertuanya itu. Sebaiknya jangan. Tsunade tidak boleh tahu masalah itu.

"Ibu benar, kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka" .

**xxx**

Bee baru saja kembali untuk melapor. Ada sedikit benjolan di keningnya. Temari memang sial-gadis itu benar-benar tepat mengenai kepalanya. Bee bahkan sampai ngeri melihatnya. Dia sudah seperti atlet lempar lembing peraih medali emas. Walau itu bukan lembing dan hanya sebutir kentang, tetap saja kalau dilempar dengan tenaga monster dan tepat sasaran itu bisa terasa seperti sebongkah batu bata.

"Hn..."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tahu Bee datang pasti bukan untuk kabar baik. Melihat kinerja anak buahnya itu, Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

"Jangan hiraukan aku" Ucap Bee membuang wajahnya ke samping. Sekaligus memotong untuk apapaun yang akan dikatakan Naruto perihal keningnya yang berwarna biru kegelapan. Tetap saja ia merasa malu karena Naruto terus melotot ke arah keningnya. Ia tahu apa yang Naruto ingin bilang, dan apapun itu, Bee tidak mau mendengarnya. Naruto terkadang bisa punya mulut yang lebih tajam dari pada otaknya. Makanya dia tidak ingin ini menjadi panjang.

"Baiklah..." Ada jeda cukup lama dalam nada bicara Naruto setelah mereka hening bermenit-menit. Bee sebagai orang yang bekerja bertahun-tahun dengan Naruto mengerti dengan cepat untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan. Naruto memberinya waktu untuk memulai.

"Aaah... gadis itu, Namanya Haruno Sakura. Umurnya 28 tahun dan ia bekerja paruh waktu. Dia tidak memilki ijazah universitas dan terus berpindah-pindah tempat kerja sebagai tenaga harian. Dia tinggal bersama ayah tirinya di Konoha sejak ia masih SMP, dan dia berusaha bekerja untuk hutang yang ditinggalkan ayahnya semasa hidup, sangat miris boss, tapi kurasa dia tipe orang yang suka bekerja keras"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Informasi itu tidak cukup untuk mengetahui keberadaan gadis bernama Sakura itu, Naruto ingin lebih untuk bisa menangkapnya.

"Lalu, di mana dia akan bekerja hari ini?"

Bee bersiul kencang, ia meraih jasnya untuk mengambil selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Sebuah alamat tertulis besar-besar di atasnya.

"Kau tahu, karena ini aku mendapat benjolan di kepalaku, kau seharusnya berterima kasih"

"Hm.."

Senyum Naruto terkembang layaknya penjahat kejam. Ia puas dengan kerja Killer Bee kali ini. Sepertinya Ia harus menarik kata-katanya kembali bahwa Bee bukanlah seorang profesional. Tidak... Naruto akan memberikan hadiah kecil untuk Bee dengan bir kualitas terbaik.

**xxx**

"Selamat malam, _obasan_!" Sakura menyibak tirai kedai dango itu dan pamit pulang pada si nenek pemilik kedai. Hari ini ia sudah selesai bekerja dan menghabiskan jadwal terakhirnya.

Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kalau kedai kecil ini bisa sepopuler itu sampai mendatangkan banyak pelanggan. Seharian ini ia terlalu sibuk mengantar pesanan dan membagi brosur di depan jalan. Pinggangnya serasa hampir patah karena seharian terus berdiri.

Hari ini ia ingin menebusnya dengan tidur yang panjang dan makan satu cup ramen hangat di dalam kamarnya, Ah... berhubung soal makan, Sakura ingat ia belum sempat makan apapun karena hari ini ia begitu sibuk. Pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa kepalanya itu sangat pusing. Sebaiknya ia mampir dulu ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa cup ramen instan. Ia tidak ingin, tidur nyenyaknya itu jadi terganggu karena suara lapar dari perutnya yang kosong.

**tap.. tap.. tap**

Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk lesu. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut, hanya saja ini jauh lebih sakit sampai ia harus berpegangan pada tiang di pinggir jalan. Jarak minimarket itu memang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Tapi kenapa ia merasa tidak segera sampai ke sana. Pandanganya juga menjadi buram, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bisa seperti ini, padahal ia sudah biasa bekerja dari pagi sampai malam dan pulang dengan keadaan perut lapar. Tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah pengecualian, Sakura benar-benar kesakitan.

"Oi?"

"..."

Sakura tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang, ia tahu panggilan seperti itu hanyalah kerjaan berandalan iseng yang sedang mengerjainya. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya untuk diganggu oleh bocah-bocah yang sering menagih uang dari pejalan kaki yang sedang lewat.

"Oiii? Panggilan itu semakin keras dan Sakura sepertinya sadar kalau panggilan itu memang ditujukan untuknya. Sakurapun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi aneh karena tidak ada berandalan-berandalan itu di sekitarnya, justru yang Sakura lihat adalah seorang pria kantoran yang sedang bersandar di bodi mobilnya. Pria itu memakai kaca mata hitam-di tengah malam? Jika Sakura memiliki tenaga untuk tertawa dia akan melakukanya, namun untuk bernapas saja dia begitu sulit sekarang. Sakura justru kembali merasa pusing dan kepalanya itu semakin berat. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Seketika yang Sakura lihat hanyalah langit malam yang gelap dan sesuatu yang berwarna kuning ke emasan-yang dalam pikiran Sakura itu terlihat seperti bulan purnama-tapi entahlah... mana ada bulan bentuknya runcing?

"Kau...?" itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura, sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan dan tergeletak di aspal yang dingin.

**BRUKKK!**

Naruto membuka kaca mata hitamnya setelah melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Apa karena aku terlalu tampan? Dia sampai pingsan karena melihatku" ucap Naruto kepedean.

"Hey, nona.." Naruto mencoba membangunkan Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu pingsan begitu saja di depan matanya. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan kekerasan. Hanya sedikit menebar pesonanya sebagai pria tampan, itupun masih setengah yang ia keluarkan. Tapi... apa benar? hanya karena ia tampan itu bisa membuat seorang gadis sampai pingsan begini? Ah... Naruto bahkan tidak mau mengurusi hal yang seperti ini.

"Hei anak muda! apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarmu?" Naruto menoleh pada seorang kakek tua yang kebetulan lewat. Tatapannya terlihat marah menatap Naruto seperti sedang menuduhnya baru saja melakukan tindakan kejahatan.

"aaaa... " Naruto hanya bisa mendada-dada udara seperti mengatakan "Tidak, bukan aku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun" namun suaranya itu tidak pernah keluar dan dia justru terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras di mata kakek-kakek tua. Kakek itu akhirnya malah memarahi Naruto yang sebetulnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia juga menepuk pundak Naruto dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau masih diam saja? Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! oh... gadis yang malang!"

"Ah.. ya"

Naruto akhirnya menggendong Sakura dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia menuruti perintah kakek itu karena tidak ingin bertengkar dengan seorang kakek yang... jika ditiup angin saja itu kakek bisa langsung _die_. Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin terkena karma karena melawan orang yang sudah tua.

Akhirnya Narutopun melajukan mobilnya dan mencari rumah sakit terdekat. Sebentar, Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura yang masih pingsan di sebelahnya.

"Baru melihatmu saja aku sudah terkena sial... ck, sepertinya ini tidak akan berjalan mudah"

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau desinfektan, adalah hal yang paling Naruto benci. Ia tidak pernah ingin ke rumah sakit karena itu adalah tempat yang mengerikan baginya. Tapi karena sesuatu yang terjadi begitu emergency, ia justru berada di tempat yang paling tidak pernah ingin ia kunjungi sekarang.

"Aku sudah tahu apa masalahnya. Ini sudah sering terjadi pada pasien-pasien ku!" Orochimaru berkata sinis kepada Naruto. Naruto saja sampai terkejut dibuatnya. Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Sakura itu menatapnya seperti ingin mengajaknya berkelahi. Naruto jelas bingung- kenapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya hari ini selalu menganggap dia seperti musuh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku tahu, banyak sekali kasus pasangan muda dan pengantin baru yang keluar dan masuk ke ruanganku. Memang sulit untuk menahannya, tapi jangan sampai memaksa pacarmu, dia pingsan karena kelelahan sampai seperti ini. Kau tahu, setiap orang memiliki batas. Jadi kurang-kurangi untuk melakan 'itu' dengannya. Kau mengerti maksudku, anak muda?"

"Hah...?"

Naruto hanya bisa menganga. Dia bahkan kehabisan kata-katanya sendiri. Dokter ini dengan jelas baru saja menuduhnya sebagai orang mesum? hey...

'what the semvak' Naruto tidak habis pikir melihat dokter berambut panjang itu. Rumah sakit ini terlalu bagus untuk menampung dokter aneh semacam Orochimaru. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"Tidak, kau salah paham. Asal kau tahu saja, dia itu bukan pacarku!"

"Bukan. Lalu siapa, istrimu?" Orochimaru hanya menebak, ia merasa dua orang ini sangat cocok untuk bersama. Makanya dia bespekulasi seperti itu.

Tapi Naruto malas beradu argumen. Daripada menghadapi dokter stress. Ia lebih baik mengiyakannya saja. Ia ingin ini menjadi cepat.

"Apa dia perlu menginap?"

"Tidak, dia sudah bisa pulang, penyebab dia pingsan hanya karena dia kelelahan. Jadi turuti saja saranku"

"Baiklah..."

Naruto berjalan untuk menyelesaikan administrasi, namun saat ia sampai di sana, seorang perawat tidak berhenti menatapnya selama tiga menit.

"Maaf tuan, atas nama siapa?"

"Namikaze Naruto"

**xxx**

Naruto mungkin hanya kasar dalam hal bicaranya, tapi sebagai seorang pria ia adalah yang nomor satu dalam hal tanggung jawab. Naruto akan mengantar Sakura pulang sampai ke rumahnya. Itupun hanya berjaga-jaga jika gadis itu kembali pingsan di tengah jalan. Walau harus berdebat dengan cukup sengit dan penolakan Sakura dengan segudang alasannya, tetap saja Sakura sekarang berakhir di dalam mobil Naruto.

Awal yang selalu berakhir buruk. Naruto tahu selama ia berada dekat dengan Sakura, ia hanya akan terkena masalah, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Naruto tidak mungkin menelantarkan seorang gadis yang sedang tidak berdaya di jalanan. Belum lagi masalahnya dengan Sakura itu selesai. Entahlah.. rasanya ini akan sulit, karena belum ada sepuluh menit mereka berdua saja sudah adu mulut lagi. Bahkan dari hal sepele seperti Naruto yang membukakan pintu depan, Sakura justru nyelonong ke kursi penumpang di belakang. Bahkan dari memilih pintupun mereka sudah tidak cocok.

"Bagus sekali, apa aku terlihat seperti supir pribadimu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh duduk di sini?"

Naruto menarik napas. Sabar...

"Baiklah, di mana alamat rumahmu?"

Setelah Sakura memberitahukan alamatnya, mobil Naruto pun melaju dengan mulus, dan meskipun sudah cukup jauh dari parkiran rumah sakit, keduanya belum bicara apapun, suasananya saat itu mendadak seperti ruang baca yang hening. Sakura cukup tahu, kalau Naruto memang bukan orang yang terlalu banyak bicara jika ia sendiri tidak dipancing, laki- laki itu tidak akan berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu untuk basa-basi tidak penting. Sakura juga tahu, kenapa Naruto bersikeras untuk mengantarnya pulang- itu hanya karena ia sebentar lagi pasti akan diinterogasi oleh pria kuning itu habis-habisan. Rasanya duduk di mobil Naruto saja ia seperti duduk di kursi panas, makanya ia berusaha menolak ajakan Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang, atau paling tidak ia ingin menjaga jarak dengan pria itu sejauh-jauhnya.

"Jadi..."

Tuh kan, sakura sudah menebaknya, laki-laki ini pasti mencarinya karena suatu alasan. Apa karena dia begitu marah dengan kejadian malam itu? Karena dia kabur? Ayolah, dia juga terjepit dengan masalah yang tidak kalah penting. Ini Jepang dan ada jutaan orang yang terburu-buru setiap harinya. Makanya dia lebih memilih untuk kabur malam itu karena ada situasi yang mendesaknya juga.

"Kau tahu, aku juga tidak suka situasi ini. Jadi aku langsung saja mengatakannya" Naruto menjeda kata-katanya, sebentar ia melirik dari spion dalamnya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis merah muda itu yang terlihat gelisah di kursi belakang.

"Kita bertemu lagi karena ada sesuatu yang kau ambil dariku"

"Aku...?"

Sakura menoleh cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia ambil dari orang ini sampai ia harus dicari-cari oleh seorang milyarder sibuk seperti Namikaze Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu... cincin itu. Aku menginginkannya kembali"

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, tampak ia kelihatan mengingat-ingat cincin apa yang Naruto maksud. Kepalanya bahkan belum pulih dari rasa pusingnya, tapi Naruto sudah menodongnya dengan pertanyaan absurd.

"Cincin?"

"Ya. Aku memberikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Cincin itu warisan keluargaku dan tidak boleh diberikan ke sembarang orang. Makanya aku minta kau untuk mengembalikannya"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, aah benar juga! ia ingat sekarang, cincin itu adalah cincin gratis yang didapatnya dari pria yang sedang bicara dengannya sekarang. Tapi... kenapa sesuatu yang baru diterimanya harus dikembalikan, padahal pria itu sendiri yang memberikannya untuknya.

"Hei, kau seharusnya tahu, tidak sopan untuk meminta kembali barang yang sudah kau beri untuk orang lain. Apa yang sudah kau kasih mana boleh diminta lagi. Itu bukan hak mu lagi"

"Sudah jangan cerewet, kalau kau memang tidak mau memberikannya aku bisa membelinya darimu"

"Kau serius?" Sakura menggaruk rambutnya, ia mulai bingung, tentu saja bingung, pasalnya cincin itu sudah... cincin itu sudah... aduh... bagaimana bilangnya ya?

"Err... kalau itu..."

"Kenapa? Haa, Jangan bilang kau sudah menjualnya?" Wajah Sakura berubah pucat dan Naruto punya firasat buruk kali ini.

Padahal kecurigaan Naruto itu memang benar, Sakura menjual cincinnya untuk biaya pengobatan ibunya, dia cuma dapat dua ribu Yen untuk membeli obat, sisanya uangnya sudah diambil oleh ayahnya.

**Ckittt****... **Mobil Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba.

"DUA RIBU YEN? KAU SUDAH GILA! Dengan cincin itu kau bahkan bisa membeli gunung di Myoboku"

"..."

Sakura terdiam, itu tidak masuk akal baginya. Mana tahu dia kalau cincin itu bisa semahal itu. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, ia tidak berani membela diri dan mengangkat wajahnya di depan Naruto. Ia takut mulutnya yang pahit itu akan membuka masalah baru. Atau bagaimana jika Naruto meminta ganti rugi dan menuntutnya sampai ia tidak berkutik. Hah... itulah yang Sakura takutkan. Ia malas bersaing dengan orang-orang yang memiliki banyak uang-karena apapun yang ia lakukan ia pasti akan kalah telak. Itu jelas memuakkan!

"Baiklah, lupakan saja! di mana kau menjualnya?" ucap Naruto tak sabar, ia hanya ingin tahu di mana cincinnya itu berada.

"Itu... aku sudah lupa. Aku menjualnya di pasar dan bertemu banyak orang saat itu, yang ku tahu seorang pria menawariku dua ribu Yen, itu sudah cukup, jadi aku langsung setuju saat dia bilang segitu"

"Kami sama..." Rasanya Naruto ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Minum kuah ramen beracun pun juga tidak apalah. Sakura benar-benar gadis ajaib dengan otaknya yang setinggi Bonsai mini di kamarnya. Memangnya siapa yang menjual perhiasan di tempat aneh seperti itu hah?

"Kau?... Apa tidak mengerti arti perhiasan? kenapa kau tidak menjualnya saja di toko perhiasan dan membuat ini seharusnya mudah. Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang mau menjual perhiasan di pasar!" Ucap Naruto kalap.

"..."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, dia menahan geram untuk tidak mengetuk kepala pirang menyebalkan itu dengan sandalnya sekarang juga. Sakura protes, ia juga tidak ingin disalahkan mentah-mentah. "Kau tahu? awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu juga, tapi cincin itu tidak terlihat seperti cincin mahal- bahkan batu permata saja tidak ada di atasnya. Meskipun itu memang sangat indah tapi mana mungkin ada orang yang memberikan cincin semahal itu secara cuma-cuma, kau pikir saja sendiri orang bodoh mana yang mau memberikannya"

"ck..." Sial, gadis ini ternyata pandai juga membela diri, ini jadi tidak seru.

"Agh.. baiklah semalam aku memang agak gila. Tapi... apapun ceritanya, kau harus membantuku untuk menemukan cincin itu, atau... kau mau kuseret ke penjara sekarang juga! ingatlah bahwa kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini"

"APAA?"

Sakura membulatkan ke dua matanya, ketakutannya sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Inilah Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia dipaksa sampai terdesak dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju dengan ancaman Naruto. Sakura juga tidak ingin nasibnya berakhir di penjara. Akhirnya dengan pasrah, ia akan menurut untuk apapun yang diminta oleh pria menyebalkan yang saat ini sedang tersenyum di balik kursinya.

"_Sialan kau Namikaze, awas saja kau!" _ucap Sakura sambil menahan geramannya dalam hati.

**xxx**

Beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Naruto pun segera menepikan mobilnya setelah Sakura menyuruhnya berhenti.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya Karena melihat jalanan sepi yang hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang redup di depannya.

"Ini rumahmu?" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Itu adalah pemukiman padat penduduk yang terkenal kumuh di sudut kota.

"Bukan, ini hanya gangnya saja, kau tidak bisa lihat?" Sakura menunjuk jalan setapak yang penuh anak tangga di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mobil mahalmu ini, lagipula tidak seharusnya orang sepertimu bisa melewati jalan itu. Ada ratusan kecoak dan tikus yang bisa menyapamu. Kau yakin ingin menguji nyali?"

Naruto melihat jalan di depannya, gangnya terlalu sempit dan itu memang hanya bisa dilalui dengan pejalan kaki. Membayangkan mahluk-mahluk menjijikan itu ada di dekatnya saja bisa membuatnya merinding. Tidak, dia tidak ingin pergi ke sana.

"Berikan ponselmu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan cerewet, berikan saja"

Sakura dengan wajah malasnya memberikan ponselnya pada Naruto. Naruto terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Entah apa yang ia kerjakan, Sakura tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Kau terlihat seperti penjahat yang licik. Itu membuatku khawatir"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, pria di depannya ini telah membuat persepsi kalau dia seakan-akan seperti penjahat ketahuan yang akan melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak akan kabur, dan aku akan membantumu untuk mencari cincin itu, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku"

Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya mengembalikan ponsel Sakura dan menuju mobilnya. Namun saat Naruto ingin masuk ke mobil, Sakura malah menahan tangannya. Dan saat Naruto ingin protes, Sakura justru menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu... Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku saat pingsan tadi, dan juga telah memberiku tumpangan. Aku akan bayar biaya pengobatanku, meskipun aku miskin aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun"

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk, dia tahu kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang punya harga diri tinggi, itu hanya akan mempersulitnya jika ia menolak. Jadi Naruto akan membiarkannya kali ini.

Naruto pun melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan daerah kumuh itu, namun sesaat, ia melirik dari kaca spion untuk melihat gadis merah muda itu yang dilihatnya berjalan miring seperti orang mabuk.

Naruto mendengus.

"Cih... kepalanya itu pasti terbuat dari batu. Aku benci dia"

.

.

.

Sakura jatuh dan ia hampir masuk ke tempat penampungan sampah, kalau saja tangan itu tidak cukup cepat untuk menangkap tubuhnya, ia pasti akan terjatuh ke dalam tumpukan sampah.

"Hiyaaaaa"

**Grepp**.

Sakura melihat seseorang menarik lengannya "kau"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, jangan bertanya! Sekarang tunjukkan saja di mana rumahmu?"

Sakura tidak percaya, laki-laki ini mau kembali hanya untuk mengantarnya dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Padahal Sakura tahu Naruto tadi sudah pergi dengan mobilnya sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tapi... ini benar-benar seperti keajaiban dunia yang ke delapan. Naruto si evil ternyata punya sisi baik juga. Dan Sakura tidak tahu... haruskah ia tersenyum sekarang dalam rangkulan orang menyebalkan ini?

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Naruto memperhatikan rumah di depannya, tidak terlalu besar dan lebih kelihatan seperti gubuk reot daripada disebut rumah.

Sakura menyadari tatapan Naruto yang sedang menilai rumahnya.

"Tidak sebagus rumahmu, tapi dia punya perasaan. Rumah ini ada penunggunya, jadi jangan menatapnya seperti itu sebelum dia marah"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia tidak suka hal yang berkaitan dengan mahluk supranatural. Itu menakutkan bahkan untuk bisa dilawan. Naruto bahkan lebih baik memilih pulang. Aura di situ sangat tidak nyaman untuknya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pula-"

**PLAKK!**

"arghhhh..."

Naruto membatu sesaat. Ia barusan mendengar suara teriakan wanita dan beberapa barang yang pecah. Dari jendela, Naruto bisa melihat siluet orang yang sepertinya sedang berkelahi, sampai beberapa saat yang ia dengar adalah suara wanita menangis yang sangat memilukan.

Naruto menatap Sakura. Ia ingin bertanya apa itu suara hantu? Namun sebelum ia bertanya Sakura justru mendesaknya untuk pulang.

"Aku sudah sampai di rumahku, sekarang kau sudah bisa pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sakura berjalan dan membuka pagar rumahnya lalu menguncinya. Tidak membiarkan Naruto bertanya lebih jauh.

Setelah Sakura benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya. Naruto akhirnya pulang dan meninggalkan rumah Sakura, walau sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sana. Sakura juga kenapa tadi terlihat panik? itu membuatnya penasaran.

**xxx**

Pagi harinya Naruto bangun dengan wajah malas. Tidurnya tadi malam tidak nyenyak. Dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa pikiranya terus berkelana memikirkan kejadian aneh di rumah Sakura. Itu yang membuat ia bingung. Kenapa ia harus repot-repot dan begitu peduli dengan kehidupan orang asing?

Aaah, Naruto sepertinya butuh berendam. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dan membuang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Sakura. Gadis itu terlalu banyak membuatnya menderita akhir-akhir ini. Makanya ia ingin membuang kesialan itu.

.

.

Bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan sayuran, sup yang mendidih dan panggangan roti yang menimbulkan bunyi 'ting' menambah kegaduhan dari arah dapur.

Kushina tampak sibuk mengerjakan ini dan itu. Ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor.

"Pagi Bu"

"Pagi sayang..."

Kushina mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia menangkap jelas lingkaran hitam di bawah mata anak laki-lakinya itu. Kushina sedang menduga, Naruto mungkin memiliki beberapa masalah yang cukup membuatnya tidak nyenyak tidur tadi malam. Naruto jarang-jarang sekali menunjukan wajah stress, dan menurutnya itu pasti terjadi sesuatu. Mungkinkah Sakura? Ah... Kushina juga ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana dengan cincin itu Naruto? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Telinga Naruto seketika berdenging, ia sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun perihal cincin, karena cincin itu memiliki kaitan dengan Sakura. Dan Naruto sedang alergi terhadap apapun dengan Haruno Sakura. Wajahnya berubah masam.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali, ibu tenang saja"

Walaupun tidak bebohong sepertinya Kushina sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi itu masalahnya?

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Naru, jika kau tidak bisa mencari cincin itu kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya"

"Hm?"

"Nenek mu mulai menanyainya, jadi ibu akan berusaha menahanya paling tidak sampai pengobatannya selesai"

"Apa?"

"Menikahlah dengan gadis itu"

"APA! kenapa aku harus menikahinya? aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya bu"

"Bukankah namanya Haruno Sakura?" Naruto langsung menghentikan kunyahan pada roti lapisnya dan melotot pada Kushina seperti mengatakan 'seberapa banyak yang ibu tahu?'

Kushina terkekeh, Naruto sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan sampai ia begitu meremehkan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga seperti Kushina. Darah Uzumaki ibunya itu adalah keingintahuan yang besar, ahhh... Naruto baru saja melupakan hal penting itu.

"Aku mugkin terlalu usil untuk mengagu privasimu, tapi setelah ia sampai kemari aku langsung menyelidiki identitasnya, hanya jaga-jaga jika putraku jatuh cinta pada gadis yang tidak baik"

"Ya.. tapi ibu benar, dia memang patut di waspadai bu" Kushina mengoles selainya. Dia tersenyum.

"Tapi aku cukup yakin dengan gadis itu, sepertinya dia gadis yang baik"

"Oh Hoo, ibu sudah tertipu! dengar bu, dia bukan orang baik, dia tidak akan berhenti bicara dan selalu melotot dengan mata hijaunya yang besar itu. Cih... keras kepala dan egois. Gadis itu, aku bahkan tidak tertarik untuk mengencaninya"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, lagian ibu dan nenekmu sangat menyukainya. Kau juga harus mencoba menyukainya, gadis secantik Sakura mana boleh disia-siakan, ia bisa diambil orang kapan saja loh!"

Naruto menelan rotinya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

Ooh... ini buruk- kenapa semua yang buruk selalu terjadi setelah ia mengenal gadis merah muda itu. Astaga, masalah selalu datang bertubi-tubi menimpanya.

'Haruno Sakura... aku sangat membencimu'

**TBC...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huweh... chap 2 gue akhirnya jadi juga wkwkw. iya, setelah mengumpulkan niat buat ngetik dan waktu yang tak kunjung ada, akhirnya karna hibernasi covid 19 baru dah bisa up.

btw, sebelomnya, author mau tebar confeti dulu, karna baru ini berhasil update wahaha hore! hip hip horeeee

Eh, gimana, hancurkah? jelek? ga jelas? hina? hancur lebur? wkwkwk, author sudah siyap dengan segala hinaan kalian. Tuang di review bagi yang ikhlas, di flame kalau lagi gada kerjaan. diam2 di sukai tapi ga ripyu juga silahkan. gue cuma kangen NaruSaku. itu doang :)

btw, tengkyu yang udah ripyu, maap ga bales tapi dibaca kok. kalian yg tebaek :)

ps: Pet, buat fic sana :D


End file.
